Dass Jennir
|gender=Male |height= |hair=Light blond |eyes=Green |skin=Light |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic *Separatist holdouts *New Plympto resistance |masters= |apprentices= }} '''Dass Jennir' was a Human male Jedi Master who served as a Senior Jedi General during the Clone Wars, and survived Order 66. During the Clone Wars, he was stationed on New Plympto, leading the Galactic Republic's war effort against the Separatist Nosaurians. Several months into the campaign on New Plympto, Jennir's clone troopers executed Order 66—declaring all Jedi enemies of the Republic—and attempted to kill Jennir. He evaded them, eventually finding refuge among the Nosaurians he had been fighting against. Jennir led the Nosaurians into battle against the Republic's successor, Palpatine's Galactic Empire, though they incurred heavy losses; of the New Plympto resistance soldiers, only Jennir and his friend Bomo Greenbark survived the Battle of Half-Axe Pass. The two companions left the planet in Captain Schurk-Heren's smuggling ship, the Uhumele, traveling to Orvax IV, where Greenbark's wife and child were being kept as slaves. Greenbark's wife had been killed and his daughter had been sold on, though Jennir managed to procure the identity of Resa Greenbark's seller, Orso Meeto, and broke the Jedi Code when he killed Meeto. The Uhumele ferried Jennir and Bomo to Esseles, where Resa's buyer, Dezono Qua, lived; they attacked his fortress, cornering him, but Qua had already killed Bomo's daughter and eaten her. Jennir murdered the man, but Greenbark and the Uhumele ultimately left Esseles without him. He continued to live his life as a Jedi, however, vowing to stay true to the Jedi Code and find redemption. His travels took him to Cato Neimoidia, but he quickly ran low on funds and had to accept a job that rankled with his Jedi teachings, which quickly saw him facing overwhelming odds. Biography Clone Wars A Human male, Dass Jennir was a Force-sensitive and a member of the Jedi Order during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. Jennir was trained in the ways of the the Force by the Jedi, and his master taught him that if he could not walk away from a fight, he should take control of it, forcing his opponent to fight him on his own terms. Jennir never forgot the lesson.Dark Horse Presents: Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2 He was made a Jedi Master by the time of the Clone Wars, becoming a Senior Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic when the galaxy-spanning conflict began.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Close to the war's end, he was sent to the planet New Plympto, located within the Core Worlds. Commanding a sizable contingent of clone troopers, Jennir was tasked with dealing with the native Nosaurian population—who had allied themselves with the Confederacy of Independent Systems—as well a large amount of Separatist battle droids, and reclaiming the world. They fought many battles during the Clone Wars, and Jennir found the Nosaurians to be determined fighters. In 19 BBY, Jennir's clone troopers—like those in every other unit of the Grand Army of the Republic—were told to execute Order 66, which dictated that all Jedi were enemies of the Republic, and were to be killed immediately. He was able to evade his attackers, however; confused and disoriented, he fled into the forest, hiding from his pursuers in the underbrush. Eventually, the clones left the area to continue their search elsewhere, and Jennir continued his flight into the jungle. Eventually, he encountered Bomo Greenbark, a lone Nosaurian soldier. Greenbark was unarmed, his weapons lying on the ground beside him; fearing that the Nosaurian would alert the clones to his presence, Jennir attacked him. He managed to pin Greenbark down, and made him swear to be extremely cautious and quiet. Eventually, however, Greenbark realized that Jennir was a Jedi, and gathered up his weapons, ready to strike. The Jedi Master was able to calm him down, telling him that changing circumstances meant that the two were on the same side. To Jennir's sadness, Greenbark confirmed to him what he had feared—throughout the galaxy, many Jedi had been slaughtered by the soldiers under their command. Greenbark decided he could trust Jennir, as they had a common enemy, and began to lead the Jedi back to the Nosaurian settlements. En route, Greenbark told his companion of his people's recent hardships; their main export, rikknit eggs, had been their key to gaining a place within the Galactic Republic, but the Republic had refused their entry and cracked down on the exportation of these eggs. With few other options, they threw their lot in with the Separatists. This information had never been given to Jennir, who found himself warming up to the Nosaurian people after hearing of their plight. Greenbark's fellow Nosaurians, however, were less easily persuaded that the Jedi, whom they had been fighting against for months, was now a friend; upon meeting a group of the natives in the forest, Jennir was attacked. They ignored Greenbark's pleas, though under the orders of Commander Rootrock, they eventually backed off. Rootrock and Jennir conferred, and the aged commander told Jennir of the supposed grab for power the Jedi Order had made on Coruscant. They both knew such allegations to be false. Rootrock attempted to recruit Jennir into his army; without the Separatist droids, they were susceptible to attack from the newly formed Galactic Empire, and Jennir could provide them with protection and leadership in battle. Jennir, however, wished to visit the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to witness the extent of Order 66 for himself. He promised to join Rootrock's militia when he returned if the commander provided him with a means of transport.Star Wars Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Part 2 Rootrock agreed, and Jennir departed for Coruscant—now renamed "Imperial Center"—shortly thereafter. Once there, he made his way to the Jedi Temple, which had been closed off to the public. Many had gathered around the building, including several Jedi, though they kept their identities secret. Jennir could do nothing but watch as a young Jedi, calling for the Order to be rebuilt, was cut down by clone trooper blaster fire; if Jennir had revealed himself, he too would have been killed. The crowds dispersed, though Jennir sought out another Jedi Master, a Bothan by the name of Kai Hudorra, who had also witnessed the event. The two spoke briefly, Hudorra encouraging Jennir to dispose of his hidden lightsaber and forget that he had ever been a Jedi. Jennir, though, had made promises to Rootrock, and refused. He attempted to recruit Hudorra to his cause, but the old Bothan was adamant that he would live out his life in anonymity. Jennir left Coruscant, feeling that it had been a complete waste of time to have made the excursion in the first place, though he came away with a renewed belief in the Jedi way. Battle of Half-Axe Pass Jennir returned to New Plympto, upholding his promise to Rootrock, and became a general among the Nosaurians' armed forces. The Imperial forces remained on New Plympto, hoping to purge the world of its Separatist presence; however, under Jennir’s leadership and guidance, the Nosaurians fought back. They principally used guerrilla warfare, attacking Imperial forces in valleys and quickly retreating back to their forest dwellings. Jennir found that he still had several allies in the planet's main spaceport, and used them as spies; they told him of any Imperial arrivals on New Plympto. Despite this, however, the Nosaurians incurred heavy losses during their skirmishes with the Empire, and after several weeks of warfare, Jennir knew that the Nosaurian Separatists would eventually be defeated by the Empire. Some time after Order 66, the Nosaurians themselves realized they would die fighting, and made arrangements for their loved ones—children, wives, and parents—to be transported offworld. Jennir led what little remained of the Nosaurian forces during the Battle of Half-Axe Pass. The Nosaurians did poorly in the initial stages of the conflict, and Jennir—who had taken to using conventional blasters in place of his lightsaber—knew they would likely perish fighting. Bomo Greenbark was tasked with evacuating the Nosaurian civilians, escorting their single transport toward the planet's spaceport so they could travel to Sullust; Jennir, Rootrock and the others held on to their lives knowing that for every extra minute they occupied the Imperials, the civilians would have that much longer to escape. The Imperials continued their onslaught, killing General Rootrock and Commander Limbfree and bringing in heavy TX-130T fighter tanks, which the Nosaurians were unable to defend against. Greenbark eventually returned to the fighting, having ensured the departure of the civilian transport. Jennir told his friend of the situation, and pleaded with him to order a retreat. The Nosaurians refused, knowing that holding the Half-Axe Pass was a key part of their attempt to evacuate their families. Jennir improvised, using his lightsaber to cut down a large tree, which damaged an Imperial tank and blocked the path of further vehicles. He planned to use this tactic to continue distracting the Empire while the other Nosaurians made a retreat. The stormtroopers had realized this, though, and when Jennir moved into position to cut down the next tree, a powerful blaster shot from one of the Imperial tanks sent him and Greenbark sprawling. The tree was upended and the two soldiers, unconscious, fell into a pit created by the tree's movement. As such, they avoided the rout that followed, in which every single Nosaurian was killed by the attacking stormtroopers, even those who had surrendered. The Uhumele After some time, the two awoke and worked together to climb out of their pit, eventually stumbling upon the battlefield where the Nosaurians had been slaughtered. After seeing the bodies of their comrades, which upset the pair, Greenbark wanted to launch a suicide attack against the Imperials there and then. Jennir's counsel prevailed, however, and the two covertly made their way into the planet's main spaceport so that they could find passage offworld. Once they had arrived, however, the Jedi noticed that the port was nearly filled with docked and berthed ships; they had expected it to be deserted, with many spacers ferrying the Nosaurian women and children to various parts of the galaxy. Suspicious, they skulked around the port for a time, eventually entering a smuggling ship called the Uhumele. A woman, Crys Taanzer, was acting as a sentry, though Jennir managed to silence her when she noticed the two in her ship. They walked into the ship's main entertainment area, however, where the entire crew of the Uhumele had gathered—the captain, Schurk-Heren; Mezgraf and Ko Vakier, who acted as gunners and bodyguards; the navigator, Lynaliskar K'ra Snyffulnimatta; and Meekerdin-maa and Janks, the ship's engineers. Once Jennir told them of his and Greenbark's situation—omitting the fact that he was a Jedi—Heren agreed to transport them to whatever destination they wished; he was no friend of the Empire, either. They told him of Greenbark's family, and that the refugees should have arrived earlier in the day. Greenbark's family and all the other civilians, however, were never in the spaceport, as their transport had been intercepted by the Empire. To Greenbark's immense distress, Heren told them that all of those captured had been sold to slavers on Orvax IV.Star Wars Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2 The two outlaws were given quarters on Heren's ship and told that they could stay with the Uhumele for as long as they wished. Despite Jennir's attempts to calm him, Greenbark was still distraught at the news of his family's fate. They had little time to settle into their quarters, though; Crys Taanzer reported that Imperial stormtroopers were searching every ship in the starport, and Heren, who had illicit cargo of his own, called a meeting in his lavish living quarters. The Yarkora captain informed the crew of the situation, and asked them what course of action they each wished to take. Several of the crew were eager to attempt to blast their way out of New Plympto, but Jennir, knowing they would be destroyed before they were successful in any such attempt, proposed an alternate plan. If all of the other ships in the port took off simultaneously, the Uhumele would be able to escape in all the commotion, according to the Jedi Master. The plan was shot down by the crew, who had doubts about the trustworthiness of some of the other ships docked on New Plympto. Determined to see himself and his friend offworld, Jennir decided to give the other ships a reason to leave. He left the Uhumele and made his way back into the jungle, hiding in the underbrush and lying in wait for an impending Imperial convoy. As the convoy passed, the Jedi Master killed a lone stormtrooper of the 501st Legion, taking his armor. Jennir returned to the city, now disguised as a stormtrooper, and commandeered a V-wing starfighter. After contacting the crew of the Uhumele and telling them to prepare to take off, he began firing on parked vessels, with the intention of scaring the various crews into fleeing. With the Uhumele in front, every ship in the spaceport took off, leaving the Imperials confused and stretched for personnel. ARC-170 starfighters were sent in pursuit of Schurk-Heren and Jennir, though the combined firepower of Jennir's starfighter and the Uhumele held them at bay. When they reached space, Jennir docked with the other ship and they set off into hyperspace. Journey to Orvax IV The Uhumele made inroads towards Orvax IV, and Jennir, exhausted after the day's exploits, was treated to a feast of fine cuisine prepared by the ship's Togorian chef, Mezgraf. A former slave on Orvax IV himself, Mezgraf told Greenbark and Jennir of the planet's horrors. Greenbark was appalled and extremely worried for his daughter's and wife's safety, though Jennir urged him to remain hopeful for the future. Jennir, however, was having difficulty holding on to that hope himself. He was unsure of what path to take in life, and was frightened at the prospect of the Sith wiping out all of the Jedi. Jennir was also becoming suspicious of Heren's hospitality towards the two of them, and began to wonder if the Yarkora had an ulterior motive in aiding them. He voiced his concerns to Greenbark, though the Nosaurian reasoned that their assisting the Uhumele in getting off-planet made Heren indebted to the pair. Jennir's suspicions did not subside, though.Star Wars Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3 Eventually, Schurk-Heren announced that they had arrived at Orvax IV. Mezgraf and Heren believed that it was likely that the Resa and Mesa Greenbark had already been separated and sold, though Bomo and Jennir were determined to track them down. They had realized that, should they locate the group of Nosaurians taken from New Plympto, Bomo would have to leave behind many of his friends when rescuing his family; they would be unable to release so many prisoners in secrecy, though Bomo felt that he would be strong enough to leave his fellow Nosaurians. Eventually, after several members of Heren's crew pledged their assistance, Jennir formulated a plan. Greenbark, Jennir and three of the Uhumele's crew—Ko Vakier, Mezgraf, and Meekerdin-maa—infiltrated Orvax IV's slave district, their identities and species concealed by large cloaks. Meekerdin-maa, a short Tintinna, and Greenbark, who was also considerably shorter than Jennir and the others, wore Jawa disguises. On the planet, Mezgraf guided them to where the slaves were kept, though en route they inadvertently caused a Vulptereen driving a swoop bike to collide with a huge, lumbering creature walking on Orvax IV's streets. The creature became flustered and began to stampede through the boulevard. Mezgraf managed to climb onto the beast's back, though, and subdued him, moments before he would have trod upon Jennir. In dismounting the creature, however, Mezgraf accidentally revealed the tattoo on his bicep that marked him as a former slave. A nearby being alerted the T'surr guards to his presence, though Jennir was able to use a mind trick of the Force to dissuade them. Not wanting to reveal his Force-sensitivity to the others, he told them that he had bribed the guards. Moments after the T'surr left, Greenbark discovered the location of a group of female Nosaurian captives, and rushed off to speak with them. Jennir and the others gave chase, but so did several more T'surr guards. Ko Vakier, Mezgraf, and Jennir arrived just in time to save Greenbark and Meekerdin-maa from the guards' wrath, and managed to incapacitate or kill each of the T'surr. Bomo then spoke with the Nosaurian civilians, though they informed him that his wife Mesa had been killed just hours earlier trying to stop the slavers from taking Resa, who was now in captivity. Straying from the path Jennir told the others to return to the Uhumele, and that they should depart Orvax IV if he did not arrive back at the ship by midnight. The others left, Mezgraf having to physically haul Greenbark away, though before he went to follow the others Meekerdin-maa revealed that he knew Jennir was a Jedi, hoping for the Force to be with him—a phrase often used between Jedi. The rest of the Nosaurian captives, trapped in a large, caged pit, pleaded with him to rescue them, though Jennir ignored their cries and left them. If they were to be freed, his chances of finding Resa Greenbark would have dropped considerably.Star Wars Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4 Jennir spent most of his day making subtle and discreet inquiries into the identity of the slaver who sold Resa, eventually finding success. The seller was a wealthy Chagrian by the name of Orso Meeto; after using some more overt methods, Jennir discovered he lived in a penthouse apartment in one of Orvax IV's richer districts, and that he would be staying in his home that evening. Armed with just a single blaster pistol, Jennir ascended the many stories of the building until he reached Meeto's abode. He climbed up onto a balcony, opening a set of doors into a room where Meeto was watching a holographic Chagrian female dancing. Before Meeto could summon his guards, Jennir held him at gunpoint, showing him a tiny holograph of Resa Greenbark, and asked where the girl was currently. Meeto responded that she had been sold to a man from Esseles named Dezono Qua. With all the information he needed, Jennir was left with a difficult decision: kill Meeto and escape without incident, or leave him alive and able to warn Qua. Realizing that he would be departing the path of the Jedi forever, Jennir fired at him from point-blank range, killing him instantly. He initially felt that he had made the right decision, and was exhilarated by the freedom of not having to follow the Jedi Code. The Chagrian's guards, however, entered the room at the sound of the shot. Jennir dodged their blaster bolts and leaped out the balcony window, beginning a lengthy plummet towards a domed building. As he fell, he again began to have doubts about his choices in life, and regretted breaking the Jedi Code. Jennir smashed through the dome's roof, landing in a heap on a group of Neimoidians. He fled the building, though Meeto's Chagrian bodyguards pursued him and contacted the planet's other security organizations. Jennir eventually managed to evade them, though, arriving at the Uhumele just minutes before his self-appointed deadline at midnight. He handed over Dezono Qua's coordinates, and Bomo thanked him profusely, but Jennir wished to be left alone. He mulled over what he had said to Kai Hudorra on Coruscant, that he would continue to be a Jedi, but realized that in just a few months, he had already made a great many compromises and had committed foul deeds. He began to wonder how much more of his old self he could give for his friends. Vengeance The ''Uhumele made the trip to Esseles in several days, arriving at the planet's capital city, Calamar. Once there, Jennir inquired with local officials about Dezono Qua, learning that the Human was the only heir to an affluent family and that he lived alone in a heavily defended mansion atop a steep mountain. Qua was a recluse, and though the local authorities had suspicions about him, his bribes dissuaded them from looking into things. Jennir told the others that Qua's fortress was guarded solely by battle droids, and volunteered himself and Greenbark to carry out the raid on the mansion, since they both knew the capabilities and limitations of battle droids from their time serving in the Clone Wars. Heren and his crew, however, wished to be a part of the attack on Qua and pledged their assistance.Star Wars Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5 They flew the Uhumele towards Qua's fortress, landing just outside the perimeter. Qua's IG-series security droids went to investigate; Jennir, Greenbark, and all of the Uhumele's crew burst out of the ship with all guns blazing, and were able to easily destroy the first wave of droids. Greenbark, Meekerdin-maa, and Janks made for where the droids could be deactivated, while Heren, Mezgraf, and Ko Vakier assaulted the mansion's ground floor. Jennir used the Force to leap up onto the higher levels of the fortress, using the abilities afforded to him as a Jedi to destroy any droids he came across as he traveled towards Qua's location. He used the Force without restraint, reasoning that if he rescued Resa Greenbark, his earlier unsavory deeds would be redeemed. Bomo's team eventually powered down the droids, so Jennir was able to reach the landing platform with Qua's ship before Qua himself arrived. Jennir held the recluse at gunpoint, demanding to know where Resa was being held. Qua offered to bribe Jennir, though he refused, and Bomo—who had arrived with Meekerdin-maa and Janks, as well as Heren's group—reiterated his friend's demand. Qua simply mocked them, telling them that Resa, like all the other younglings he had purchased, was dead—he had eaten her. Bomo, Ko Vakier, and Mezgraf all prepared to attack the Human, but Jennir reacted the quickest, shooting him three times in the chest. Bomo was furious at Jennir for killing Qua; the Nosaurian wanted to find vengeance himself, and shouted that Jennir had no right to kill the man. Jennir knew that Bomo's killing Resa's killer would not bring her back, and believed that murdering Qua would impact negatively on his friend. Bomo attacked his companion, and in the process inadvertently revealed to the Uhumele's crew that he was a Jedi. Alone Eventually, the others left Jennir on Esseles, departing in the Uhumele. Some, like Mezgraf, expressed their desire for Jennir to remain with the crew, but the majority of them were angry at him for killing Qua and not allowing Greenbark to have his revenge. Bomo's anger toward his friend eventually subsided, though Jennir and the Uhumele were on opposite sides of the galaxy by that time.Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2 Jennir decided to continue his life alone, and vowed to himself to remember and continue practicing the principles he had been taught as a Jedi Padawan. Though tempted to dispose of his lightsaber, he eventually decided to keep it. He departed Esseles in Qua's ship determined to allow the Force to guide his future. He took H2, Qua's pilot droid, on his travels, and it followed him whenever he ventured off ship; the two were not on great terms, though.Dark Horse Presents: Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1 Eventually, however, Jennir ran extremely low on funds, and, reasoning that even a fugitive Jedi had to eat, he began to search for work, eventually finding his way to Cato Neimoidia, a former Trade Federation and Separatist planet that was ripe for plundering, making it a haven for hordes of scavengers and grifters from across the galaxy. His search for a job led him to a shady Cato Neimoidian cantina, reputed as a place to find off-the-record jobs without hassle. As each job offer was posted directly by the client, who then chose from its applicants, it was a closed system for hiring mercenaries, smugglers, and their ilk, hidden from the Empire. For a time, though, Jennir could find no job that jibed with the teachings of the Jedi, and he accepted none. He grew hungrier, more broke, and more desperate. While waiting in the cantina for a suitable job and mulling over his past, Jennir's attention was attracted to a woman entering the establishmeent. Dressed in a large, hooded robe that concealed her appearance, she possessed a distinctive scent, which piqued Jennir's interest. The rest of the cantina's denizens promptly took notice of her, too, sensing that a new job was opening up. As the woman passed Jennir, he felt that her job might be different from the rest, one his Jedi scruples would permit him to carry out. Before long, her description of the job was broadcast on the cantina's primitive holoscreen system. Named Ember Chankeli, she was in need of a warrior or security guard to rid her town of a gang, either by guile or by Force. Jennir believed that it was a job he could accept, as, according to Chankeli, dealing with the gang would make her town safe again—it also paid well. He noted the time and place where he could meet her to apply for the job, though he was not the only interested party. The job A Chistori—strong and belligerent, but not very bright—had set his eyes on the job, and started an altercation with Jennir over the matter. After the Chistori lunged at him, Jennir sent him sprawling onto the floor, but the Chistori was quick to his feet, and launched another charge. This time, Jennir pushed him out the cantina's window, smashing it, and sending him onto the walkway below. To ensure the Chistori was incapacitated, the fugitive Jedi kicked him in the head, before making to return to the late Qua's ship. He encountered H2, who mocked him for his getting into yet another scuffle, and returned to the ship, hoping that the meeting with Chankeli in the morning would see his luck change. Jennir approached Chankeli at the arranged meeting place, though another hopeful job applicant was already present. Both Jennir and the other applicant, a young Human male, pressed Chankeli for more details on the job before committing to anything—hesitantly, she told them that her town's flourishing tourist trade had come to a halt as a result of the gang setting up a base in the area, and she wanted things back to the way they were before the gang's arrival. When she informed them that the gang had over forty members, the other applicant couldn't fathom how two men would triumph over them, but Jennir was confident enough in his abilities. Chankeli suggested they infiltrate the gang, which was recruiting, and take it down from within, sowing discord and dissension between its members, making the gang's leader and his chief enforcer turn on each other. Before Chankeli could get any further with her elaboration, Jennir's Chistori acquaintance arrived with a gang of cronies, intent on taking the job himself. Jennir goaded the Chistori into attacking him and swiftly dealt with the brute. One of his companions, a Kilmaulsi, charged at Jennir but again the Jedi Master was able to deal with him, with the help of a subtle application of the Force. With the attackers all incapacitated, Chankeli informed Jennir that the other applicant had fled, and that the job was there for his taking, if he wanted it. She told him more about how he could join the gang; they were holding a recruitment drive and he could join easily. Chankeli offered to provide him with a room at her "inn" in the town, but made it explicit that he must not converse with her in public while in the town. When she revealed that the gang was also involved in slavery, Jennir precipitously accepted. Subsequently, Chankeli revealed that, in fact, there were more than fifty members in the gang, but she provided him with the means to reach her town, where he would rendezvous with her in two weeks' time. Despite knowing that he should have refused the job for a number of reasons, Jennir felt that he was finally on the road to restoring his true balance. However, Chankeli's description was not entirely accurate, and he soon found himself facing overwhelming odds.Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1 — "April 2009 Comics" at StarWars.com Personality and traits Jennir was extremely loyal to the Republic, and even after it was abolished and the Empire formed, he held onto the ideals and principles on which the Republic was built. He also had fierce loyalty and kindness for his friends; he repaid Rootrock's providing him with a transport to Coruscant by leading the Nosaurians in combat, honoring the promise he had made. He genuinely cared about those whom he believed were being wronged and did whatever he could to help them. Jennir felt a need to repay Bomo Greenbark for saving his life in the aftermath of Order 66; he forsake the principles he believed in to try to find and rescue Bomo's family. Ultimately, though they were both very important to him, his friends were more important than his rules of personal conduct. Jennir was a man of action, often putting his life at risk where others would not. He could not sit back and do nothing like the crew of the Uhumele while on New Plympto, risking his life to create a diversion. Similarly, he broke into Meeto's home in order to procure Resa's location, and again led the attack on Qua's mansion on Esseles. Jennir was a natural leader; throughout his life, he led teams of clone troopers, the Nosaurian rebels, and the Uhumele's crew, earning respect for his endeavors. According to Bomo Greenbark, Jennir felt that, because he was a Jedi, he was automatically in charge and always knew what was best for everyone. Jennir held a deep attachment to the Jedi Order, and he respected and valued everything it preached. During the dark times which followed Order 66, he maintained his faith in the Order and its philosophies, refusing to believe that the Jedi had attempted to overthrow the Senate as had been reported. Although he did occasionally break the Jedi Code during the Great Jedi Purge, Jennir did not forget his Jedi heritage like Kai Hudorra suggested he do, and strove to continue to behave like a Jedi after leaving the Uhumele. Powers and abilities Jennir was very physically fit as a result of his Jedi training. His fitness, coupled with his Force-sensitivity, allowed him to jump, climb and fight with both effectiveness and ease. During his time serving with the Nosaurians alongside Bomo Greenbark and Rootrock, he fought on rugged, mountainous terrain, diving down steep hills to ambush stormtroopers. He also proved himself to be a proficient climber, ascending hundreds of meters up the side of Orso Meeto's apartment building with the aid of little equipment. He did similarly on Esseles, using just the Force to scale Dezono Qua's castle. Additionally, Jennir was adept at unarmed combat, outmatching stormtroopers on New Plympto, hulking security guards on Orvax IV, battle droids on Esseles, and mercenaries on Cate Neimoidia without the aid of a weapon. Dass Jennir was proficient at several Force powers, though tended to use his lightsaber in battle more than the Force. He was skilled with his saber, using it on several occasions to create hurdles and obstacles for Imperial forces on New Plympto. Generally, though, Jennir preferred to use blasters during the Great Jedi Purge, utilizing both pistols and rifles, and sometimes both simultaneously. Jennir was also an accomplished pilot, outflying members of the 501st Legion on New Plympto despite flying a starfighter with considerably less armaments. Behind the scenes Dass Jennir was created by Welles Hartley for the final story arc of Star Wars: Republic, ''Into the Unknown'', where he was illustrated by Doug Wheatley. Jennir and Bomo Greenbark, two of the main characters in Into the Unknown, were used by comic writer Mick Harrison almost a year later in a new comic series, Star Wars: Dark Times. There were no plans for Dass and Bomo to appear again when Into the Unknown was published, though Harrison and Wheatley decided to use them for Dark Times's first story arc, The Path to Nowhere.Mick Harrison's response to a fan letter printed in Star Wars Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2 Jennir featured prominently in The Path to Nowhere, though did not appear in subsequent story arcs.Star Wars Dark Times: ParallelsStar Wars: Vector Dark Horse Comics vice-president Randy Stradley stated that Jennir would reappear in later Dark Times issues,Dass Jennir on a path to nowhere on the Dark Horse message boards. (Posted 12/9/07 10:09am by Randy Stradley) which he confirmed via Darkhorse.com's monthly "From the Editor" feature. Jennir will be the main character in the five issue Blue Harvest story-arc starting in April 2009. He appeared in an online preview segment on MySpace Dark Horse Presents in January 2009 and is appeared in the second segment in February. Jennir was briefly mentioned in The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide in 2008, and received an entry in The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia later the same year. An early concept for Dark Times saw Dass Jennir with short hair, a decision that artist Doug Wheatley discarded at the last moment. Later, during the Blue Harvest story arc, this design was reused, with Jennir having shorter hair and a beard. Jennir has proved quite popular among fans, with many likening his physical appearance to that of Legolas, a character from The Lord of the Rings,Various fan mail sent to Dark Horse and printed in issues of Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere though artist Doug Wheatley has stated that this resemblance is not intentional.New Comic Series: Dark Times on the Jedi Council Forums (posted 7/7/06 2:34pm by DougWheatley) Appearances *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' Sources *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Notes and references External links * Category:Humans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Males Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Separatist military members de:Dass Jennir pl:Dass Jennir